


Humanise me

by MrsTeller



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android!Q, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTeller/pseuds/MrsTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nel futuro, il MI6 da inizio a un progetto sperimentale che prevede la creazione di androidi senzienti e dalle fattezze umane. Il loro scopo: prendere il posto della fallibilità dell’uomo nel guidare gli agenti double-oh nel campo. Ognuno di essi riceve il suo personale androide, e all’agente 007 James Bond viene assegnato il migliore, quello che guiderà l’intera Q-Branch: Q10.</p>
<p>(In the future, MI6 designs sentient android lifeforms; living, and not so breathing, humanoid robots. Their purpose: to replace faulty human error in assisting Agents out in the field. Every 00 Agent receives their own android. Bond’s? A youthful looking bot programmed with some bite, and the very one that runs Q branch.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanise me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt --> http://iamnotoneofthem.tumblr.com/post/47459146025/skyfall-au-00q-cyberpunk-in-the-future-mi6  
> It's written in my native language and i'd really love to translate it in english so all you amazing people could read it, but i don't have the time nor the ability to do that and i'm really, really, really sorry for that. *gross sobbing*  
> Anyway, i hope there will be someone who enjoy this as well..

Londra, MI6 Headquarter, 2112.

 

“Sta scherzando, vero?”  
James è così allibito che il suo tono di voce è più basso del normale di almeno un paio di ottave, anzi ad essere precisi rasenta quasi il sussurro.  
Si rifiuta di credere a ciò che Gareth Mallory, capo del MI6 da circa quattro mesi, gli ha appena detto: se fosse vero, per gli esseri umani come loro sarebbe l’inizio della fine.  
Ed è una cosa che non può accettare.  
Mallory alza gli occhi al cielo e sospira, fissando di rimando l’agente con uno sguardo gelido.  
“Ti sembro il tipo che scherza su questo genere di cose, Bond?”  
L’agente incassa il colpo senza commentare e si impone di reprimere l’acido che gli sta risalendo in gola, mantenendo un’aria pacata e tranquilla.  
Impresa non facile, dopo ciò che ha sentito.  
“Quindi lei mi sta dicendo seriamente che la fascia di vertice della Q-Branch, coloro che hanno il compito delicatissimo di guidarci in missione, sarà sostituita da dei robot?”  
Definire disappunto ciò che traspare dall’espressione di James è un puro eufemismo.  
“Non sono robot qualsiasi, sono androidi dalle fattezze umane, il che è diverso..”  
“Oh certo, ora la vedo tutta questa grande differenza, grazie per avermi illuminato!”

 

Mallory sospira di nuovo e si passa stancamente una mano sul viso: non ha voglia né tempo di discutere col suo migliore agente double-oh, sebbene avesse comunque messo in conto reazioni non positive per il nuovo programma sperimentale.  
In fin dei conti, il progetto androidi significa ammettere a chiare lettere la sconfitta della razza umana, ed è una cosa che neanche a lui piace.  
Ma non può fare diversamente.  
“Bond il tuo sarcasmo non aiuta..”  
James serra le dita della mano destra a pugno per qualche istante prima di aprirle di nuovo, lasciando andare la strisciante sensazione di rabbia che si è impadronita di lui.  
Non è il caso di litigare, non ora che il suo curriculum è tornato ad essere immacolato dopo la morte della vecchia M.  
“Signore stiamo parlando di macchine.. Un insieme di circuiti e chip a cui ognuno di noi dovrebbe affidare la propria vita.”  
“Esatto, ed è proprio questo il punto. Hai già dimenticato quello che è successo a 005?”  
Eccolo il colpo basso, James sapeva che sarebbe arrivato prima o poi.  
Si incassa meglio con le spalle nella sedia e scuote il capo, sentendosi quasi in trappola.  
“No, me lo ricordo perfettamente. Bruciato e ucciso per un banalissimo errore di valutazione del precedente Quartermaster.”  
“Per non parlare della fuga di Silva.. Con un androide questo non sarebbe accaduto, Bond.”  
“Come fa ad esserne così sicuro?”  
Ecco perché James Bond è considerato il migliore nel suo campo: puntato un obiettivo, lo persegue con la stessa forza con cui un cane stringerebbe l’osso preferito, senza alcuna possibilità di domarlo.  
Almeno questo, Gareth Mallory glielo deve riconoscere.  
“Perché sono programmati per fornire i più alti livelli di efficienza senza alcun tipo di coinvolgimento emotivo. Non ci saranno più errori di valutazione, indicazioni sbagliate o distrazioni: tutto ciò fa parte della natura umana, e loro non sono così. Sono organismi perfetti, che nascono per poter gestire qualsiasi tipo di emergenza senza farsi prendere dal panico. Non sanno cosa vuol dire provare paura, simpatia, dolore, affetto: non provano niente, sono alimentati soltanto dalla loro stessa programmazione e ciò li rende armi praticamente infallibili.”

 

In effetti, da un punto di vista del tutto spassionato, quel discorso non fa una piega ma James continua trovare disturbante l’idea di mettere la sua vita nelle mani di una massa di titanio e conoscenze elettroniche.  
Non sa bene neanche lui il motivo - giacché lui stesso viene considerato dagli altri agenti una sorta di macchina programmata per uccidere- ma la cosa comunque non gli piace.  
Forse perché, in fin dei conti, anche le migliori macchine possono incepparsi -sia che siano fatte di carne, sia che siano fatte di metallo e chip- e lui ne è stato l’esempio lampante, in un tempo ormai lontano e sepolto.  
Non che abbia comunque modo di opporsi o protestare ulteriormente per quella decisione.  
“Lei sa che non è così, che anche un androide programmato alla perfezione può comunque andare in tilt, per mille motivi diversi.”  
“Vero, ma sicuramente la percentuale di probabilità che ciò accada è molto più bassa rispetto a un comune essere umano. Rassegnati, Bond: tra poco diventeremo inutili. Prima lo capisci e meglio sarà per te.”  
Il tono di Mallory è definitivo, di quelli diretti a chiudere il discorso senza dare ancora possibilità di replica, e James ne è perfettamente consapevole.  
Avrebbe mille altre cose da dire in merito ma sa che sarebbe inutile - se non addirittura controproducente- per cui preferisce incassare la sconfitta e andare oltre, provando a scendere a patti con la cosa.  
Gareth Mallory non è la sua M, da nessun punto di vista, e James a volte sente profondamente la mancanza della donna che lo ha cresciuto come un figlio.  
Tuttavia non può fare altro che adattarsi e tentare di sopravvivere al nuovo corso.  
In fondo è quella la sua migliore qualità: la capacità di sopravvivere, nonostante tutto.  
“Come funziona questo programma, sentiamo? E’ già operativo?”  
Mallory annuisce sbrigativamente.  
“Sì è già operativo, stanno facendo gli ultimi ritocchi agli androidi ma sono praticamente pronti. A ognuno di voi sarà assegnato un diverso Quartermaster, in modo tale che ogni prototipo debba seguire soltanto un double-oh. Restringendo il campo di operatività, speriamo di evitare problemi e aumentare la focalizzazione sul singolo agente.”

 

Non vuole dirlo ad alta voce per non dare soddisfazione a Mallory, ma James trova che quella sia un’idea molto buona.  
Potrebbe anche funzionare quel programma, a ben pensarci.  
Ancora non ne è del tutto convinto, ma vuole dare quanto meno il beneficio del dubbio.  
“A me quale prototipo è toccato?”  
Le labbra di Mallory si tendono in un ghigno divertito.  
“A te ho assegnato il top tra i prototipi che abbiamo creato. L’agente migliore si merita l’androide migliore, quello che guiderà tutti gli altri e l’intera Q- Branch. Vedrai, ti piacerà.”  
James riduce gli occhi a due fessure e scruta intensamente il suo capo: c’è qualcosa di sinistro nel suo modo di sorridere e mille campanelli d’allarme si mettono a suonare tutti insieme nella testa dell’agente.  
Non è affatto tardi per revocare il beneficio del dubbio all’intero progetto, e l’espressione indecifrabile del nuovo M non lo aiuta di certo a stare tranquillo.  
“Dovrei sentirmi lusingato per questa cosa?”  
“Oh sì, dovresti. Vieni con me, te lo faccio conoscere.”  
Di mala voglia, James si alza dalla sedia e si avvia alle spalle del suo capo lungo i tortuosi corridoi della Q-Branch, con un senso di fastidio ormai radicato nelle ossa.

 

“Ti presento Q10, il tuo nuovo Quartermaster.”  
James si blocca a metà dell’anello intermedio del laboratorio e fissa con sguardo incredulo lo spettacolo che gli si para davanti agli occhi.  
Qualsiasi cosa si aspettasse di trovare, beh era decisamente diversa da questa.  
Il suo nuovo Quartemaster ha l’aspetto fisico di un ragazzo a mala pena ventenne, il corpo esile e slanciato, pelle così chiara da sfidare i raggi della luna e un viso dai lineamenti delicati ed armonici, incorniciato da una massa di folti capelli neri.  
Se non fosse per un grosso cavo d’acciaio che gli penetra alla base del collo e altri due cavi più piccoli attaccati alle tempie, potrebbe sembrare un normalissimo essere umano fatto di carne, muscoli, pelle e ossa.  
Non ha mai visto nulla di più realistico e vero.  
James non sa bene perché ma era convinto di dover fare i conti con un robot costituito interamente di acciaio e leghe varie, e non con una cosa che è la riproduzione fedele di un qualsiasi tuo simile con almeno quindici anni di meno.  
Tutto ciò lo colpisce e lo disturba più di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere, perché avere a che fare con un conclamato ammasso di metallo è un conto, doversi rapportare con una macchina che è esattamente identica a te è diverso.  
E’ molto più difficile.  
Solo fissando a lungo i cavi che collegano l’androide ad un enorme cervello elettronico, James riesce a scacciare l’idea di trovarsi davanti un ragazzo qualsiasi.  
“Se gli avete messo gli occhiali per dargli un’aria più competente, beh sappiate che sembra lo stesso un ragazzino brufoloso. Non riesco a credere che sarò guidato da..”  
La voce gli muore in gola mentre indica il giovane androide, che sta battendo le dita sulla tastiera del pc ad una velocità umanamente impossibile.

 

Mallory trattiene a fatica una risata mordendosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Cos’è? Ti da più fastidio immaginare di dover seguire gli ordini di un ragazzino oppure sapere che, in realtà, li stai prendendo da una macchina?”  
James si volta lentamente verso il suo capo e riduce gli occhi a due fessure, serrando la mascella per ingabbiare all’interno della bocca la risposta caustica affiorata sulle sue labbra.  
In una qualsiasi altra situazione non avrebbe esitato a sfogare il sarcasmo, ma ha giurato sulla tomba di M che si sarebbe comportato in modo migliore col suo successore e che avrebbe evitato insubordinazioni e grattacapi, per quanto possibile.  
Lo sa perfettamente che quello è il modo di Gareth Mallory per metterlo alla prova, tastare effettivamente la sua ritrovata disciplina, e James non ha alcuna intenzione di cadere nel tranello. Anche se è dannatamente difficile tenersi a bada.  
“Mi da fastidio sapere che la mia vita sarà nelle mani di un pezzo di metallo, ma non penso di avere voce in capitolo.”  
“Non è semplice metallo: il suo scheletro è fatto di titanio purissimo misto a carbonio, rivestito di una sostanza solida che ha la consistenza dei nostri muscoli e uno strato di pelle artificiale che è praticamente indistinguibile da quella vera. In realtà, però, sarai guidato da un cervello fatto di un numero improponibile di chip di nuovissima generazione. E’ quello il nucleo, il resto è puro rivestimento.”  
“Beh questo rivestimento vi è uscito decisamente bene, lo devo riconoscere..”  
Stavolta sì che il sarcasmo permea le parole di James.  
Mallory scambia un cenno con la sua assistente, Eve Moneypenny, e si volta, piantando negli occhi dell’agente uno sguardo intenso.  
“Lieto che tu abbia apprezzato il nostro gusto estetico, 007. Ma lascia che ti ricordi una cosa: so che a te sembra di osservare un comunissimo essere umano e so che ti sembrerà di interagire con uno di noi, ma non è così. Q10 non è un essere umano, è poco più che una conchiglia riempita di una intelligenza smisurata.”  
“Ne sono perfettamente consapevole, signore.”  
L’unico modo che James ha, per sottrarsi agli occhi fissi del suo capo, è osservare Eve e i membri della Q-Branch che sganciano i cavi dal corpo del Quartermaster e lo liberano, senza che quest’ultimo faccia alcun movimento che non sia continuare a battere le dita sul pc.  
“Sto dicendo sul serio, Bond: Q10 non ha sentimenti e non ha un cuore.”  
Un sorriso amaro tinge le labbra di James mentre si volta piano verso il suo capo: se solo Mallory sapesse che il suo cuore è morto a Venezia anni prima, non si preoccuperebbe di fargli quel genere di discorsi.  
“Stia tranquillo, signore: sono stato informato in modo attendibile che nemmeno io ne ho uno.”  
Non più, almeno.

 

“Q.”  
“Double-oh seven.”  
Tanto basta a James per vedersi smentita, nel giro di pochissimi minuti, la sua stessa affermazione: il cuore gli schizza letteralmente in gola e un potente brivido gli scuote la cassa toracica, finendo per scaricarsi direttamente nel suo ventre.  
E tutto per colpa - o merito, a seconda dei punti di vista- della voce del Quartermaster: non metallica e distorta, come ci si aspetterebbe da un androide, bensì vibrante, calda, bassa e suadente, con il tocco di eleganza proprio di Eton.  
Una voce umana ed incredibilmente eccitante.  
Una voce che James sarà costretto ad avere sempre, perennemente, nelle orecchie e all’interno della sua testa.  
“Se attende cinque minuti, le consegno l’equipaggiamento per la prossima missione. E’ in fase di set up.”  
Cristo, è la voce più erotica che James abbia mai sentito e proviene da un robot: se non si sentisse vagamente fottuto, scoppierebbe a ridere per quel paradosso degno di Penrose.  
Deve fare appello a tutta la sua professionalità per mantenere neutra l’espressione.  
“Fai con comodo, io non ho fretta.”  
Il Quartermaster si limita a scoccargli un accenno di sorriso, rapido e meccanico, per poi tornare subito a concentrare la sua attenzione sullo schermo del pc.  
Efficienza, rapidità, distacco: ecco cos’è il suo nuovo Quartermaster.  
Un concentrato di intelligenza artificiale e gelida freddezza, unita a totale indifferenza per tutto ciò che lo circonda e che non sia il suo computer.  
Tuttavia, più James lo osserva lavorare e più l’aura robotica che avvolge l’androide sbiadisce, per lasciare il posto a un semplice ragazzo che digita codici al computer con gesti di un’eleganza estrema.  
In nulla quell’umanoide sembra differire da un qualsiasi altro essere vivente, e solo la luce impersonale che gli illumina le iridi verdi conferma a James che tutto è tranne che umano, disorientandolo nel profondo.  
No, non sarà affatto facile rapportarsi con quella cosa.

 

All’improvviso, quelle iridi verdi si sollevano dallo schermo del pc e lo fissano con aria vagamente canzonatoria.  
“Lo so che cosa sta pensando, double-oh seven.”  
James alza un sopracciglio, interessato per quella improvvisa svolta.  
“Ah sì? E cosa starei pensando, sentiamo?”  
Dopo aver premuto un’ultima volta il tasto invio, le dita di Q si allontanano dal pc e si posano delicate sul tavolo.  
“Sta pensando che sia un madornale errore affidare la sua vita a una macchina fatta di circuiti. Lasci che le dica una cosa: l’umanità non è sinonimo di efficienza.”  
Invece di provare fastidio, un accenno di divertimento si fa strada nell’agente.  
“E la robotica non è sinonimo di innovazione.”  
“Su questo non sarei così sicuro, se fossi in lei. Azzardo a dire che potrei fare più danni io da qui, col mio computer, che lei in un anno sul campo. E lo farei senza il minimo rimorso, a differenza sua.”  
Il sorriso sulle labbra di James si allarga: ora sì che le cose si fanno davvero interessanti.  
Rimorso: è evidente che quella macchina non sappia nulla di lui e della sua anima.  
“Se le cose stanno così, io allora a che ti servo?”  
“Io non sono ancora adeguatamente programmato per stare sul campo, ma ora come allora c’è sempre la necessità di premere un grilletto.”  
“O di non premerlo.. E’ difficile sapere cosa fare, anche quando si è adeguatamente programmati per farlo.”  
Anche se gli sta praticamente dando dell’attrezzo vecchio ed obsoleto, James non riesce a trattenere una risatina divertita per quel singolare scambio di battute.  
Deve ammetterlo, il suo nuovo Quartermaster ha personalità da vendere e la cosa gli piace molto più di quanto sia lecito ed opportuno.  
L’unica altra persona che, in tutta la sua vita, lo ha trattato in quel modo è stata lei, e il pensiero gli getta addosso un’ombra di inquitudine.  
Tuttavia, la risata improvvisa e cristallina dell’androide la spazza via come cenere portata dal vento.  
“Va bene, va bene, mi arrendo, ha vinto lei. Mi segua, il set up del suo equipaggiamento è terminato e ho apportato un paio di interessanti modifiche alla sua Whalter PPK.”  
James fa in tempo a fare un paio di passi prima che una mano forte lo blocchi, e le labbra del suo capo gli raggiungano l’orecchio.  
“Ammettilo: il nuovo Quartermaster ti piace..”  
L’unica risposta dell’agente è un ghigno ironico e un cenno di assenso con la testa.  
In realtà, Gareth Mallory non ha la minima idea di quanto quell’androide gli piaccia.  
Molto più di quanto lui stesso potesse immaginare.

 

 

La porta del laboratorio è semi aperta ed è fin troppo facile, per James, insinuarsi all’interno della Q-Branch nel più completo silenzio, senza attirare l’attenzione di nessuno dei presenti.  
Invece di avanzare, però, James fa aderire le spalle al muro e si limita a guardare da lontano Q, che parla animatamente con Gareth Mallory, Eve Moneypenny e un paio dei suoi sottoposti.  
Non sono molte le occasioni in cui ha la possibilità di osservare, soprattutto studiare, il suo Quartermaster senza essere visto, e James non ha alcuna intenzione di farsela scappare.  
Senza contare che sarebbe quanto mai rude e maleducato interrompere quella che ha tutta l’aria di essere una delicata conversazione di lavoro.  
Per cui, l’agente si limita a lasciar vagare lo sguardo sul profilo di Q, comunque visibile nonostante l’androide sia parzialmente girato di spalle rispetto al suo angolo visuale.  
Nei quattro mesi dalla sua creazione, James ha avuto modo di assistere ad una lenta ma progressiva evoluzione di Q dal punto di vista della socialità.  
Se prima il suo Quartermaster era tutto espressioni neutre ed atteggiamenti distaccati, ora i suoi sorrisi sono molto più ampi e sinceri e il suo modo di rivolgersi alle persone che lo circondano è cordiale e genuino.  
Il modo con cui sta annuendo e gesticolando all'indirizzo di Mallory glielo conferma: decisamente meno robotico, molto più umano e spontaneo.  
L’aria di piatta efficienza sta lasciando il posto ad una capacità di interazione sempre maggiore, e James si trova spesso a pensare a Q come a un normalissimo essere umano.  
In fin dei conti, quando Q gli sorride o lo accoglie con battute al vetriolo al ritorno di una missione, è quasi impossibile vedere in quella perfetta figura umana un androide fatto di titanio.  
Gli viene naturale pensare di trovarsi davanti un ragazzo intelligente e tremendamente affascinante, anche se il pensiero non è affatto salutare.  
Si è chiesto spesso, James, a cosa sia dovuto questo evidente cambiamento nel modo di essere di Q, e l’unica risposta che si è data è apprendimento per emulazione.  
Immerso quotidianamente tra gli esseri umani, Q ha iniziato ad imitare i loro atteggiamenti senza neanche rendersene conto, come naturale reazione alle continue e costanti interazioni con essi.  
Ogni giorno che passa, il suo livello di empatia con gli uomini diventa sempre maggiore ed è una delle cose più affascinanti che James abbia mai sperimentato.  
Sapere di essere, anche solo in minima parte, causa di tale evoluzione grazie alle chiacchierate con cui Q si diverte a intrattenerlo, è qualcosa che gli da i brividi.  
Forse non è poi così sbagliato trattarlo come un uomo pensa James, stringendo istintivamente al petto il piccolo pacchetto che ha preparato per Q.

 

Il flusso dei suoi pensieri viene interrotto proprio dal sorriso che Q gli indirizza, dopo aver terminato la conversazione ed essersi accorto della sua presenza silenziosa ma vigile.  
Gli basta solo un cenno da parte di Q per avanzare verso la sua scrivania.  
“Ti prego, dimmi che mi hai riportato l’equipaggiamento tutto intero stavolta.  
Un ghigno divertito tinge le labbra di James.  
“L’ho già consegnato a Tanner prima di entrare: tutto intero, senza neanche un graffio.”  
“Oh sono fiero di te, questo è un grandissimo miglioramento..”  
Il sarcasmo, purtroppo, è una delle componenti inevitabili nella socializzazione e James ne è consapevole ma, stranamente, non gli dispiace affatto.  
Anzi, la sfrontatezza è uno dei tratti che più preferisce nel carattere che Q sta sviluppando.  
“Quanto saresti fiero di me se ti dicessi che ho recuperato il tablet del nostro obiettivo?”  
L’espressione di Q passa, nel giro di pochi secondi, dall’ironia tagliente alla sorpresa, infine alla gioia di chi sa che sta per ricevere il suo giocattolo preferito.  
E’ in momenti come questo, vedendo l’amplissima gamma di espressioni ed emozioni che Q ha maturato, che James non può fare a meno di pensare a lui come a un suo simile.  
“Sono così fiero di te che riceverai un pezzo extra di equipaggiamento, alla prossima missione.”  
“La tua bontà è commovente..”  
James scoppia a ridere, divertito, e cerca di ignorare gli sguardi sospettosi delle altre persone intorno a loro, specialmente Gareth Mallory poco lontano.  
Q si stringe nelle spalle e gli scocca la sua migliore espressione innocente, allungando la mano.  
“Avanti, dammi il tablet.”  
“Aspetta, prima di darti il tablet c’è un’altra cosa che devi avere.”  
L’androide aggrotta le sopracciglia perplesso: non ha idea di cosa James possa volergli dare che esuli dal contenuto della missione.  
Ma, soprattutto, non capisce perché James dovrebbe volergli dare altro.  
“Cos’è che dovrei avere?”

 

James sorride e allunga a Q il pacchettino, cercando di ingoiare un nodo di nervosismo fermo a metà della sua gola.  
“Questo è un regalo per te. Spero ti piaccia.”  
Q riduce le labbra ad una linea severa e osserva per qualche istante il pacchettino, prima di afferrarlo con un gesto incerto e guardare James con un’espressione ancora più incerta.  
“Un.. Regalo? Tu hai comprato qualcosa per me?”  
“Sì, esatto. E’ questo il senso di fare un regalo.”  
“Perché lo avresti fatto? Io.. Io non capisco.”  
La confusione dipinta nello sguardo di Q gli fa più male di un pugno dritto alla bocca dello stomaco.  
A quanto pare, ha sopravvalutato di molto il processo di umanizzazione del suo androide, e la cosa gli provoca una fitta di dolore al petto.  
Sono stato informato in modo attendibile che nemmeno io ne ho uno.  
Peccato che il suo cuore, al momento, sia stretto in una morsa gelida.  
“Semplicemente perché mi andava.”  
La voce gli esce molto meno stabile di quanto volesse.  
“Cosa vuol dire ti andava? Io voglio capire perché tu abbia fatto tutto questo..”  
Se potesse, sbatterebbe la testa contro il primo spigolo e metterebbe volentieri fine a quello stillicidio.  
Ha sbagliato tutto, come al solito, e ora è costretto a dare fondo a tutta la sua forza mentale per riusce a spiegare ad un androide cosa spinga un uomo a fargli un regalo.  
Spiegarlo, soprattutto, in parole semplici, comprensibili e non traumatizzanti.  
Se quella situazione non fosse ai limiti dell’assurdo, James si metterebbe a ridere.  
“Sai Q, a volte si prova così tanta simpatia per una persona che può capitare di avere voglia di fare qualcosa per lei, qualcosa che possa farle piacere e renderla felice. Ecco perché si fanno regali: perché si pensa a qualcuno e si vuole che quel qualcuno riceva una cosa che lo renda felice.”  
Non è certo il discorso più riuscito di tutta la sua vita, ma non ha idea di come spiegare il concetto in modo migliore e spera solo che Q abbia vagamente capito.

 

Q si rigira il pacchettino tra le mani in silenzio, riflettendo per qualche istante senza guardare l’agente in piedi davanti a lui, che lo fissa trattenendo il respiro.  
Forse ora capisce dove James voglia andare a parare: anche lui, quando passa buona parte della sua giornata al laboratorio per realizzare armi più efficiaci per James, spera sempre di renderlo felice facendolo sentire più protetto, e questa potrebbe essere la stessa cosa.  
Sì, deve essere la stessa cosa.  
Il principio alla base del fare un regalo, a quanto pare, è lo stesso che lui applica nel dare vita all’equipaggiamento del suo James, quindi non vede perché le due situazioni debbano essere diverse.  
Un sorriso gli si fa strada sulle labbra mentre alza di nuovo lo sguardo e torna a fissare James, stavolta con un’espressione gioiosa dipinta sul viso.  
“Ora ho capito, grazie James. Posso.. Aprirlo?”  
James non sa effettivamente cosa Q abbia capito di tutto il suo discorso, ma il sollievo che prova nel vederlo di nuovo sorridere gli basta per cancellare tutto il resto.  
Forse, è riuscito ad evitare il disastro.  
“Devi aprirlo, è tuo.”  
Le dita di Q si muovono eleganti sulla carta rossa e le sue iridi verdi si illuminano alla vista del regalo: una semplice tazza di porcellana con la scritta Q10 incisa.  
Il motivo per cui un androide che non mangia, che neanche respira, abbia sviluppato una passione così forte per l’Earl Gray è ancora un mistero per James, ma al momento la cosa ha poca importanza.  
L’unica cosa che conta davvero è che il regalo abbia raggiunto il suo scopo e, a giudicare dal sorriso ampio, dal modo con cui Q si stringe al petto la tazza, James è ragionevolmente convito di averlo reso felice.  
“Grazie James, questa tazza è bellissima. Ti andrebbe di farmi compagnia mentre la inauguro? Da stamattina, non ho bevuto ancora un goccio di tea.”  
“E il tablet?”  
“Il tablet può aspettare. Ha aspettato tutto il tuo viaggio di ritorno, può aspettare altri dieci minuti. Che ne dici?”  
“Dico che va benissimo, Q. Con estremo piacere.”  
Lo sguardo ingadatore di Mallory gli trafigge la schiena, mentre si volta e segue Q fuori dal laboratorio, ma James lo ignora senza alcun problema.  
L’opinione del suo capo, al momento, è l’ultima delle sue preoccupazioni.

 

 

“Aumenta la velocità del tapis roulant.”  
Q solleva lentamente lo sguardo dal pc, con cui sta monitorando i parametri vitali di James durante l’ultima delle prove da sforzo, e lo pianta negli occhi del suo capo. La sua espressione è a metà tra l’incerto e il turbato per quella richiesta.  
Da quando, circa sei mesi prima, è stato messo a capo della Q-Branch, Q non ha mai contestato un ordine che Gareth Mallory gli ha impartito, in nessun caso, ma soprattutto non durante lo svolgimento dei test fisici che gli agenti sono obbligati, ormai, a tenere con cadenza bimestrale.  
Eppure, in questo caso, Q si sente in dovere di protestare: costringere l’agente 007 ad aumentare ulteriormente la velocità della corsa, vorrebbe dire innalzare il livello del battito cardiaco oltre la soglia di sicurezza ed esporlo a conseguenze imprevedibili e dannose.  
Ed è una cosa che, in qualità di Quartermaster, non può assolutamente permettere.  
In fin dei conti, assicurarsi che il migliore tra i loro agenti resti in vita è esattamente il suo lavoro, giusto?  
Per cui, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro -per altro non necessario- Q si schiarisce la gola e scuote il capo, alternando lo sguardo tra Mallory e James, posandolo poi di nuovo su M.  
“Non credo sia una buona idea, capo.”  
Il rantolo che James sta emettendo in modo pressoché continuo, da sotto la maschera per l’ossigeno, sembra dargli implicitamente man forte.

 

Le sopracciglia di M si sollevano e un’espressione incredula si dipinge sul suo viso.  
“Cosa vuol dire non credo sia una buona idea? Non devi credere, devi fare come dico io.”  
“Mi dispiace deluderla, signore, ma in questo caso direi proprio di no. Guardi il valore del battito cardiaco: è elevatissimo, vicino alla soglia massima di normalità. Sottoporre il cuore ad uno sforzo ulteriore potrebbe essere fortemente deleterio. Per non parlare della saturazione del sangue: è al 95% e sta scendendo, a breve andrà in debito di ossigeno.”  
“E tu aumenta l’ossigeno nella maschera. Devo verificare fino a che punto 007 è in grado di spingersi.”  
“Ma signore..”  
“Fallo.”  
Q avvicina l’indice della mano destra sul tasto invio e sposta di nuovo lo sguardo a cercare gli occhi azzurri di James, come in attesa di un qualche cenno di assenso o consenso a proseguire.  
Solo se l’agente gli farà capire di essere pronto a sopportare un ulteriore aumento della velocità, premerà invio e porterà il tapis roulant al livello richiestogli da M; in caso contrario, è disposto a macchiarsi di insubordinazione.  
James annuisce appena all’indirizzo di Q e cerca di ignorare l’acido lattico che gli attraversa ogni singolo muscolo del corpo, mentre le sue gambe rispondono all’aumento di velocità in modo assolutamente sorprendente.  
Nessuno dei presenti può saperlo ma, nascosto dall’ampia maschera che gli copre buona parte del viso, James Bond sta sorridendo compiaciuto.

 

“Basta, ho visto abbastanza. Stampami tutti i risultati e fammeli avere immediatamente.”  
“Subito, signore.”  
Gareth Mallory, però, è già uscito dalla palestra portandosi dietro un piccolo nugolo di sottoposti, e lasciandolo solo con l’agente 007.  
Q lo osserva sbattersi con forza la porta alle spalle mentre preme più volte alla cieca l’indice sulla tastiera del pc, per assicurarsi che la velocità del tappeto diminuisca in modo progressivo, controllando poi i parametri vitali di James.  
Con suo grande sollievo, sono perfetti.  
Nel momento stesso in cui James scende dal tappeto strappandosi la maschera dal viso, Q gli è accanto e gli circonda istintivamente il petto col braccio sinistro, caricandosi buona parte del peso che Bond teme non sia più in grado di reggere da solo.  
Senza che possa controllarla, la mano destra si solleva e affonda nei corti capelli dell’agente, all’altezza della nuca.  
Se solo si fermasse a pensare a ciò che ha appena fatto, perché lo ha fatto, i suoi circuiti andrebbero inevitabilmente in tilt.  
“Devo farti i miei complimenti, double-oh seven: a dispetto della tua età, sei ancora il migliore e più in forma di tutti. Bravo.”

 

In una situazione normale, James avrebbe protestato vivacemente per quel modo neanche tanto velato di dargli del vecchio, ma tutto ciò cui riesce a pensare al momento è il braccio di Q che lo sorregge e la sua mano affusolata che gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli sudati.  
Un moto di tensione gli attraversa il corpo al pensiero che quello è il primo, vero, contatto fisico che ha col suo Quartermaster da quando gli è stato assegnato, e non immaginava che sarebbe stato così bello.  
Bello ed incredibilmente realistico, vivido.  
Il tocco di Q è gentile e leggero, la consistenza del suo braccio e delle sue dita è assolutamente identica alla carne, la sua pelle è morbida e soffice: tutto gli da l’idea di essere toccato da un altro essere umano.  
L’unica cosa che gli ricorda la vera natura di Q è la facilità con cui lo sta tenendo in piedi, nonostante si sia completamente abbandonato nella sua stretta protettiva.  
Dio, un aspetto così fragile che nasconde una forza innaturale ed immensa: se solo Q volesse, potrebbe schiacciargli la cassa toracica ed ucciderlo senza il minimo sforzo, semplicemente stringendo un poco la presa.  
Eppure, James non si è mai sentito più al sicuro in tutta la sua vita, come lo è in quell’istante tra le braccia del suo androide.  
Cullato dalla carezza gentile di Q sulla nuca, James si prende tutto il tempo di cui ha bisogno per far tornare il respiro alla normalità e riacquistare un po’ di sicurezza sulle gambe. Nessuno dei due, in fin dei conti, sembra avere fretta.  
“Grazie.”  
“E’ un piacere, double-oh seven.”

Solo dopo essersi assicurato della stabilità di James, Q scioglie suo malgrado la presa e torna diligentemente alla scrivania, riempiendo di fogli la cartellina che dovrà consegnare a Mallory di lì a poco.  
“Ti senti meglio?”  
“Sì, molto.”  
“Quindi posso.. andare.”  
“Devi andare, se non vuoi farlo incazzare ancor più di quanto già non fosse.”  
Q aggrotta le sopracciglia perplesso.  
“Incazzare..?”  
James non trattiene una risata divertita.  
“Oh mio Dio, non sei programmato per dire le parolacce. Fantastico: un androide bene educato.”  
“Il sarcasmo, invece, lo capisco fin troppo bene, e la tua voce ne è piena.”  
“Se ti va possiamo finirlo dopo il discorso sul sarcasmo. Magari in caffetteria, davanti una tazza di Earl Gray.”  
“Non devi andare a discutere con M i risultati dei test fisici?”  
James rabbrividisce al solo pensiero di dover incontrare Gareth Mallory: sa già cosa M gli dirà - gira alla larga dal tuo Quartermaster- ed è una cosa che, purtroppo per lui, James non ha la minima intenzione di fare, quindi tanto vale risparmiarsi l’intera ramanzina.  
Preferisce di gran lunga passare un’ora parlando con Q del più e del meno.  
“M può aspettare..”  
Q ridacchia alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Sei terribile, double-oh seven.”  
“Lo prendo come un sì?”  
“Sì.”  
James sorride, osservando il suo Quartermaster varcare la soglia della palestra con un’espressione divertita dipinta negli occhi verdi.

 

 

Da quando i suoi genitori sono morti, James non ha più messo piede all’interno di un cimitero.  
La sola idea di camminare tra tombe, cipressi e salici piangenti gli stringe la gola in una morsa, probabilmente perché aggirarsi tra i defunti gli ricorda, in modo praticamente inevitabile, quale potrebbe essere il suo destino un giorno di questi.  
Una missione particolarmente pericolosa, un errore, una valutazione errata, semplicemente la stanchezza dovuta all’età non più giovanissima: uno qualsiasi di questi motivi potrebbe condurlo a fare compagnia alle lastre di marmo in mezzo alle quali sta camminando con passo incerto e pesante.  
Già immagina la scritta: Commander James Bond, beloved son of England.  
Ecco perché James non ama i cimiteri: perché vede sé stesso e il suo futuro riflesso in quelle lapidi severe ed imponenti.  
Ma per il primo anniversario della morte di M questa avversione è svanita, sostituita dall’impellente desiderio di andare a rendere omaggio alla donna che, nel bene o nel male, l’ha tirato su nel momento in cui la sua vita stava volgendo al peggio.  
James sentiva di dovergliela una visita, e ha fatto appositamente in modo di essere libero per questa ‘ricorrenza’.  
Fatica a credere che siano già passati 365 giorni da quando quel figlio di puttana di Silva l’ha uccisa, gli sembra di aver stretto tra le braccia il suo corpo morente appena qualche ora fa.  
Invece il tempo scorre, la vita va avanti, e nuovi progetti prendono il posto di ciò che è stato il vecchio corso del MI6  
Se James potesse, le chiederebbe cosa ne pensa del programma androidi, che va avanti ormai da più di otto mesi: molto probabilmente, lei non l’avrebbe mai ordinato e James sarebbe stato completamente d’accordo con quella scelta.  
La lapide che porta inciso il nome di M è bianca, semplice ma elegante, e si trova alla fine di un piccolo vialetto ben tenuto e privo di altre tombe: la solitudine eterna è stato l’ultimo regalo del MI6 per la donna che lo ha guidato a lungo con coraggio e risolutezza.  
James si inginocchia sul marmo candido e posa a terra il mazzo di orchidee, intervallate da qualche rosa bianca qua e là, immergendosi nei ricordi vicini e lontani.  
Se fosse ancora capace di piangere, molto probabilmente lo farebbe.

 

All’improvviso, una vibrazione dentro la sua giacca lo scuote e lo riporta prepotentemente alla realtà: il viaggio nel viale dei ricordi è ufficialmente finito.  
Cercando di mettere a tacere i battiti impazziti del proprio cuore, James infila una mano in tasca e ne tira fuori il cellulare, rispondendo a voce bassa sebbene non ci sia nessuno nei dintorni da poter disturbare, se non la stessa M.  
L’unico motivo per cui non rifiuta quella chiamata è perché proviene direttamente dalla Q-Branch.  
“Pronto?”  
“James stai bene?”  
Per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, la voce di Q gli arriva leggermente distorta ma James non saprebbe dire se ciò dipenda dalla comunicazione telefonica oppure proprio dal tono del suo Quartermaster.  
Gli sembra velato di panico.  
“Sì, sto bene. Perché me lo chiedi?”  
Dopo qualche istante, Q tira quello che a James sembra un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Stavo monitorando i tuoi valori e ho registrato un notevole scompenso a livello cardiaco, quindi volevo semplicemente assicurarmi che fosse tutto ok. E’ tutto ok? Scusa se te lo chiedo di nuovo ma devo esserne sicuro.”  
James si lascia scappare un sospiro doloroso e si stropiccia gli occhi con la mano libera, restando in silenzio: gli sembra il modo migliore per far capire a Q che no, in realtà non è tutto ok, anzi.  
Il silenzio imbarazzante che avverte dall’altro lato della linea, però, fa scattare in lui un campanello d’allarme.

“Come non detto.. Io.. Temo di essere stato invadente, e se lo sono stato ti prego di scusarmi.”  
Per l’ennesima volta, James ha dimenticato di non avere a che fare con una persona normale e la realtà ha provveduto a sbatterglielo in faccia subito, in modo impietoso e traumatico.  
Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Q reagisse in quel modo, che non capisse tutti i significati impliciti nel suo silenzio pesante.  
Avrebbe dovuto ma non l’ha fatto, e questo perché, quando parla con Q, è sempre convinto di rapportarsi con un suo simile.  
Ma non è affatto così e dovrà imparare, prima o poi, a farci i conti con questa cosa.  
“No Q non ti preoccupare, non sei stato invadente, davvero.”  
“Non lo devi dire solo perché ti senti in dovere James, va bene così. Tra l’altro, non so bene nemmeno io perché ti ho chiamato.”  
“Che cosa vuoi dire?”

Stavolta il silenzio dall’altro lato della linea è teso, come se Q stesse cercando le parole per esprimere un concetto di difficile comprensione per lui  
“James io non so cosa mi sia scattato dentro quando ho pensato che potessi stare male.. Non ne ho la più pallida idea e questa cosa mi disturba. So solo che questo.. Impulso mi ha travolto e dovevo sapere che fosse tutto ok. E’ qualcosa che non ho saputo controllare, e non so cosa sia questo impulso. Puoi aiutarmi a capire?”  
In quel preciso istante, James serra gli occhi quasi a voler ricacciare indietro lacrime che non esistono, e Dio solo sa quanto gli piacerebbe saper piangere al momento, perché tutto ciò è semplicemente troppo.  
Un androide che ignora i sentimenti chiede a lui, proprio a lui, di spiegargli cosa voglia dire provare dei sentimenti.  
Lui che non ne prova più di anni, che li ha seppelliti nel profondo per evitare che gli facessero ancora del male.  
Grottescamente paradossale come destino.  
“Questo impulso, come lo chiami tu, ha un nome preciso: preoccupazione. Tu eri preoccupato per me e volevi accertarti che andasse tutto bene. E’ normale, quando si tiene a qualcuno.”  
Non sa se ha detto troppo o ha solo contribuito a confondere ulteriormente le idee al suo Quartermaster, ma più chiaro e semplice di così non poteva essere.

 

L’ennesimo silenzio dall’altra parte della linea gli brucia addosso come acido, e l’attesa della reazione di Q sembra risucchiargli tutta l’aria dai polmoni, impedendogli di respirare normalmente.  
Quando Q parla, finalmente, per James è come una liberazione.  
“Ho capito.. Grazie per avermi aiutato a capire, e scusa per il gioco di parole.”  
“Non c’è di che, Quartermaster.”  
“Ad ogni modo, i tuoi parametri vitali sono ancora alterati, il che vuol dire che continui ad essere nella stessa situazione di stress in cui eri quando ho fatto squillare il tuo telefono. Ti va di.. Spiegarmi?”  
“Sono al cimitero,Q. Sto facendo visita a una persona che è morta esattamente un anno fa.”  
La voce di Q gli arriva, ora, bassa e contrita.  
“Oh mi dispiace.. Ti ho disturbato in un momento delicato, scusami, non ne avevo idea.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, avevo comunque quasi finito.”  
Non è così, ma James direbbe qualsiasi cosa per alleviare il senso di colpa di Q.  
“Chi era questa persona? Se posso permettermi..”  
“E’ la persona che si è presa cura di me dopo la morte dei miei genitori, quando ero piccolo. Mi ha cresciuto come un figlio.”  
Un altro attimo di silenzio, incerto, dall’altra parte della linea, spezzato solo dal sospiro pesante di Q  
“Ti andrebbe di passare un po’ al laboratorio e parlarne? Oppure no, come preferisci, possiamo parlare di altro se non vuoi. Però mi farebbe piacere se tu venissi a bere un the con me.”  
James sorride al nulla, pulendosi i pantaloni per togliere i residui di terra.  
“Sì, volentieri. Dammi il tempo di arrivare. In caffetteria tra mezz’ora, va bene?”  
“Perfetto. A tra poco, ciao James.”  
“Ciao, Q.”  
James sa che non dovrebbe aggrapparsi ad un androide non programmato per provare sentimenti, non dovrebbe fare affidamento su di lui per sopravvivere a livello emotivo, ma la realtà è che Q è tutto ciò che gli è rimasto.

 

 

Baghdad è un posto bruttissimo per morire, con la sua aria asfissiante e gli odori così forti da risultare fastidiosi.  
Se James avesse possibilità di scelta, di certo preferirebbe non incontrare la morte in quei sobborghi polverosi, tra nostalgici di Saddam Hussein e nuove cellule terroristiche.  
Gravissimo errore sottovalutare la forza delle cellule terroristiche irachene a favore di quelle afghane, solo perché più attive sul fronte addestramenti e attentati.  
E’ un errore che James ha rischiato di pagare a carissimo prezzo sulla sua pelle, mentre ne sgominava una intera completamente solo, senza neanche ricevere l’aiuto di 006 come gli era stato garantito da M.  
Missione della massima importanza in centro America, sbrigatela da solo, gli aveva detto.  
E James l’ha fatto, uccidendo sei membri di Al Quaeda e ricevendo in regalo ferite multiple, di cui una, al fianco, più preoccupante delle altre.  
Le sue ultime forze James le ha spese per raggiungere l’edificio abbandonato che Q gli ha indicato, un paio d’ore prima, come punto di estrazione, ed ora si limita a fissare il soffitto da terra premendosi una mano sul fianco, ancora sanguinante.  
Quanto ci metterà ad arrivare il team che dovrà prenderlo in custodia non gli è dato saperlo, ma ogni secondo la stanchezza rosicchia un pezzo della sua pazienza e della sua coscienza, portandolo pericolosamente vicino al buio.  
Con un gesto rabbioso della mano libera, James preme l’auricolare ancora infilato al suo orecchio destro e avvia la comunicazione con la Q-Branch.  
“Q dove diavolo è il team di estrazione?”  
“E’ in arrivo, Bond. Un paio di minuti e dovrebbe essere lì. La prossima volta rivolgiti con maggiore rispetto al tuo interlocutore.”  
La voce di M, severa e stizzita nel suo orecchio, ha il potere di gelargli il sangue nelle vene, o quanto meno quel poco che vi è rimasto.  
“Oh chiedo scusa signore, non avevo idea che ci fosse lei a gestire le comunicazioni. Dov’è Q?”  
“Sta venendo a prenderti, è lui il tuo team di estrazione.”

 

James è così allibito che impiega qualche secondo a comprendere fino in fondo la portata delle parole di Mallory, ma quando ciò accade la voce gli muore in gola.  
Q ha volontariamente affrontato i pericoli del campo per andarlo a salvare.  
Un androide, che dovrebbe essere privo di pulsioni umane.  
Il solo pensiero gli strappa un capogiro, più forte degli altri che lo stanno tormentando.  
“Perché glielo ha permesso? Sa meglio di me quanto possano essere difficili le missioni di estrazione, e Q è il capo della Q-Branch, non deve correre pericoli inutili.”  
La rabbia nella voce di Mallory aumenta considerevolmente.  
“Credi che non le sappia queste cose? Ho provato a spiegargli il pericolo cui poteva andare incontro, gli ho spiegato cosa rappresenta per la Q-Branch ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni. Non mi stava dando tregua, mi ripeteva costantemene che voleva assicurarsi di persona che tu stessi bene e alla fine ho dovuto autorizzarlo. Avresti dovuto vedere lo sguardo nei suoi occhi: da cane bastonato. Non ho potuto farne a meno, per quanto la cosa non mi andasse a genio. E’ partito ieri ed era di stanza in una delle cittadine limitrofe, in attesa di venirti a prendere.”  
Il silenzio è l’unica risposta di James alle parole di Gareth Mallory: la situazione parla da sola, non c’è bisogno di aggiungere parole su parole.  
Q è innamorato di lui e questo è quanto. Lo sa lui e lo sa anche il suo capo.  
Quello che M, probabilmente, non sa è che anche lui è innamorato di Q. Non ha idea di come ciò sia stato possibile ma è così.

I suoi occhi si chiudono e si velano inaspettatamente di una patina liquida, che viene subito ricacciata indietro: non è quello il momento per la commozione.  
“Bond, lo sai cosa vuol dire tutto questo?”  
La voce di M torna ad interrompere il filo silenzioso dei suoi pensieri e James non trattiene un ghigno divertito.  
“Oh sì, lo so benissimo. Vuol dire che il suo programma è fallito, signore, dopo neanche undici mesi di vita.”  
“Stronzo.”  
E’ l’ultimo commento di Mallory prima che la comunicazione si interrompa. Anche se il suo capo non può più sentirlo, James si lascia andare a una risata liberatoria.  
In quello stesso istante, il suono familiare di un elicottero che atterra si diffonde nell’immobilità dell’aria.

 

“James?”  
L’urlo di Q arriva pochi minuti dopo e James fa forza sul braccio sano per tirarsi su e mettersi in posizione eretta, cercando di ignorare il dolore al fianco.  
“Sono quì.”  
L’agente fa in tempo a percorrere un paio di metri prima che un vero e proprio uragano con le fattezze di Q lo travolga, gettandosi al suo collo e abbracciandolo con così tanta forza da fargli quasi male.  
Esausto, James chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare nella stretta di Q, circondandogli le spalle col braccio sano.  
Due lacrime silenziose gli stanno solcando le guance, anche se Q non può vederle, ed è meglio così.  
“Ho avuto tanta paura James, ogni ora era simile all’inferno. Io.. Non ce la facevo più ad aspettarti lì.”  
“Lo so, amore, lo so. Adesso è finita, dobbiamo solo tornare a casa, finalmente.”  
Q scioglie cautamente l’abbraccio e sfiora con la fronte quella di James, guardandolo negli occhi per la prima volta dopo quasi venti giorni.  
Immagina, Q, ma deve sapere.  
“James.. Tutto questo è.. Ciò che penso che sia?”  
James solleva la mano libera e la affonda tra i capelli morbidi di Q, accarezzandoli e attirando il suo viso ancora più vicino, fino a sfiorargli piano le labbra con le proprie.  
Non ha bisogno di parole, gli basta annuire e sorridere, un sorriso ampio e luminoso come non ne faceva da anni, come forse non ne ha mai fatti in tutta la sua vita.

Q sorride a sua volta e sfiora più volte le labbra di James, esitante: nessuno lo ha preparato a quello, non dovrebbe neanche essere in grado di provare quello, eppure ogni fibra, umana e meccanica, del suo corpo gli suggerisce che sta amando veramente e dovrà imparare a farci i conti.  
Non da solo, certo, ma con James.  
“Volevo solo esserne sicuro, tutto quì.”  
“La cosa ti fa paura?”  
“Neanche un po’.”  
Il secondo successivo, le labbra di James tornano a sfiorare piano le sue e Q le schiude, insinuando piano la lingua nella bocca dell’altro.  
Al momento tutto sta provando tranne paura.

 

 

Le dita di Q tremano visibilmente, mentre apre i bottoni superiori della camicia di James, e l’agente lo blocca, posando con fermezza la mano su quella elegante dell’altro per farla fermare dov’è, vicino al cuore.  
“Non è necessario farlo, Q. Davvero, va bene così.”  
Lo pensa davvero: per la prima volta, in tutta la sua vita, James non sente lo spasmodico desiderio di fare sesso con la persona che sta frequentando, ma preferisce di gran lunga la languida sensazione di coccolarsi stesi su un letto, senza fretta né pressioni.  
Hanno già passato una serata meravigliosa, celebrando -se così si può dire- il loro primo anno di conoscenza con una cena in uno dei migliori ristoranti di Londra, e non avverte alcun desiderio di farla terminare per forza in quel modo.  
Non vuole che Q si senta in alcun modo costretto a fare qualcosa che non si sente pronto ad affrontare, solo per compiacere lui.  
Ma Q fa scivolare via la mano dalla sua stretta con un gesto rapido e torna a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia, stavolta con maggior sicurezza, fino ad aprirla del tutto e farla scivolare via.  
“Voglio farlo, James. Non mi sento obbligato, lo voglio veramente.”  
Non ha la più pallida idea di cosa lo aspetta o cosa finirà per provare, ma quel mese insieme a James gli ha insegnato che il bello della vita è proprio in quelle cose, quelle legate all’amore e ai sentimenti, e Q non ha intenzione di perderne neanche una.  
Anzi, non vede l’ora di scoprirle tutte, scoprire tutto ciò che di buono l’umanità ha da offrirgli, a partire proprio dall’unione fisica.

James sospira al tocco gentile delle dita di Q che gli esplorano lentamente il petto e l’addome, saggiando coi polpastrelli ogni centimetro di pelle, ogni singola cicatrice che gli decora il corpo, e non può evitarsi di reagire in modo pressoché immediato.  
Ma non è ancora il momento per lasciarsi andare, non con Q che ha ancora bisogno di prendere le misure a tutto quello, iniziare a fare confidenza col suo corpo teso e pronto.  
“Solo se lo vuoi veramente..”  
La risposta di Q sta tutta in un sorrisetto malizioso e una mano che si chiude a coppa sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, stringendo e palpando con vigore il contenuto.  
A James non serve altro per liberarsi di ogni dubbio e lasciarsi andare, spogliando lentamente il giovane uomo sotto di sé.  
Sì perché quella sera non esisteranno più James Bond e Q10, non esisteranno più l’uomo che non sa amare e l’androide che non è programmato per farlo; esisteranno solo due esseri viventi che si uniscono, due persone che trovano e riscoprono la loro umanità l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.  
James farà in modo che esista solo questo per Q da ora in poi, farà in modo che il suo giovane amore provi ogni singola sfumatura dei sentimenti e delle sensazioni e impari cosa vuol dire essere un uomo, sotto tutti i punti di vista.  
Compreso quello fisico.

 

Nel momento in cui le sue dita gli sfiorano la prostata, il corpo di Q si contrae violentemente e James lo stringe a sé con maggiore forza, per offrirsi come àncora cui aggrapparsi in quella sconosciuta deriva di piacere.  
La tensione che attraversa i muscoli di Q è tale che il suo respiro si spezza, per poi sparire del tutto.  
James sa che respirare, per Q, non è un atto necessario ma solo una consolidata abitudine, e immagina quanto possa essere difficile imporsi di lasciar andare il fiato, preso com’è dal fronteggiare sensazioni nuove e devastanti.  
E’ quello, al momento, l’unico segno che testimonia la diversità tra l’uomo e l’androide ma James vuole ugualmente spazzarlo via, perché ha bisogno di sentire Q in quanto essere umano.  
Muovendo ancora le dita all’interno del corpo di Q, James avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio e sussurra piano.  
“Respira, Q”.  
E’ solo un attimo, una contrazione improvvisa della carne calda intorno alle sue dita, poi il respiro caldo e accelerato di Q torna a infrangersi contro le sue labbra, strappandogli un sorriso.

 

Mentre James gli scivola dentro piano, con cautela, Q teme di poter cadere a pezzi da un momento all’altro, e si aggrappa spasmodicamente alle sue spalle ampie e massicce per trovare rifugio dall’uragano che lo sta travolgendo.  
Tutto ciò che aveva immaginato di provare si è letteralmente disintegrato, a confronto con la potenza della realtà.  
A ogni spinta, Q sente un piccolo pezzo di sé stesso spegnersi; a ogni affondo, lento e misurato, un chip nel suo cervello elettronico si brucia e lascia il posto a qualcosa di così dirompente da farlo tremare da capo e piedi, lasciandolo senza fiato.  
Quindi è quello l’amore: morire un poco per volta, spegnere la propria identità e lasciare che la potenza delle sensazioni la distrugga, la faccia a pezzi, la annulli, per poi rinascere a vita nuova.  
L’amore è fare il salto nel buio e scoprire che non si è più ciò che si era prima, ma si è diventati qualcos’altro, qualcun’altro; scoprire che si è diventati una persona nuova e migliore.  
L’amore è abbandonare la fredda perfezione della sua natura per abbracciare la calda fallibilità dell’essere umano.  
Sì, è questo l’amore per Q: lasciar andare ciò che è stato fino ad ora e permettere a James di portarlo a un livello superiore.  
L’urlo di piacere che gli esce incontrollato dalla gola, quando James raggiunge l’orgasmo dentro di lui e lo porta a sua volta sul baratro con poche altre spinte, è la sua dichiarazione di resa alla potenza delle sensazioni.

 

“James?”  
James non sa quanto tempo abbiano passato a stringersi, accarezzarsi e baciarsi in silenzio, lasciando fare ai loro corpi tutti i discorsi che le loro parole non sono in grado di affrontare, e la voce di Q gli arriva leggera ed ovattata.  
“Sì, amore?”  
“Grazie.”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Per avermi reso un essere umano e avermi fatto capire cosa voglia dire amare.”  
James vorrebbe digli che lui ha fatto lo stesso, che lo ha tirato fuori dal baratro in cui era scivolato da anni e lo ha reso di nuovo umano, ma teme che possa essere troppo e che Q non sia ancora pronto per sentire quella storia.  
Gliela racconterà, un giorno, di questo James è sicuro, ma non stasera sera.  
Stasera non vuole fare altro che baciarlo e amarlo ancora.  
Poi ancora.  
E ancora.


End file.
